bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Invasion of Kha'rall
Plot Intro Scene Theme Song Now, the moment to invade the tournament that the Kha'rall were waiting for the big battle, their unknown master was planning the attack against their enemies, the Brawlers and the Knights. (???): Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Kha'rall, it's time to invade the Earth now! (Dirth): Yes, master. (Wes): No doubt, lord. (Krawwl): Sure. (Luxine): It will be the amazing invasion of the Kha'rall. (Blave): We will do it. (Ashor): Ha ha ha ha ha, it will fall under the our enemies Brawlers and Knights! When the Kha'rall plan the invasion of the Bakugan Interspace, the mysterious lone brawler Phantom Rider was seeing Kha'rall's invasion of Interspace. (Phantom): Uh-oh, the Kha'rall will attack the Interspace, it's not good, I must warn the children about the invasion of the Kha'rall. Right, Arboa? (Arboa): Right, master Phantom, I am the mighty Phantom Dragonoid. Now, in this moment, Phantom Rider arrived at the Interspace, to warn the Brawlers and the Knights about Kha'rall's plan to the invasion. (Dan): Okay, Liam. Let's do this. (Liam): Yes, my friend, I will show you I can do it. The field in the Interspace turns into the arena opening it. (Dan): Gate Card, set! (Dan throws a Gate Card out. The,Gate sets, and a red flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Drago stands.) Go, Pyrus Neo Blitz Dragonoid! Drago flies out of the red glow on the ground and roars. (Liam): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Hawktor stands) Rise, Ventus Hawktor! Hawktor stands with his wings, then he flies in a battle stance. (Dan): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Dual Barnum! Drago's wings emit fire and it comes together. Drago releases the fire; blasting it at Hawktor. (Liam): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Hawk Fang Sky Dance! Hawktor dodges the Dual Barnum. He appears behind Drago. Hawktor scratches Drago with Hawk Fang Sky Dance. (Phantom): Wait! You guys. Phantom Rider teleported to the Interspace, and he interrupts the battle in the Interspace. He came to bring the bad news to the Battle Brawlers and to the Mechtanium Knights. (Phantom): Bad news, the Kha'rall came to attack the Earth. (Dan): Hey, who are you? What do you want? (Phantom): Who am I? I am the Phantom Rider, this is my Guardian Bakugan, the amazing Phantom Dragonoid, he is called "Arboa", I want to talk you about the Kha'rall, that lizard men of evil, they were planning the invasion. (Arboa): Master Phantom, the Kha'rall are the evil battlers of the unknown place, it's terrible. Drago and Hawktor phase out, Dan and Liam catch them. (Drago): Dan, this guy may be right about the lizard men, they came to invade the Interspace. (Dan): Drago, we defeated the Mag Mel and the Wiseman, now the Kha'rall appear, oh no! Phantom is actually right. The children are afraid of the Kha'rall surge, mainly Ashor arrived in the Bakugan Interspace. Kha'rall also teleported to the Bakugan Interspace. (Announcer): What's is happening, oh no! The lizard men of the unknown place are here. (Ashor): Shut up, you ridiculous announcer. Little brats, the Kha'rall creatures and I came to attack you all here, ha ha ha ha ha! (Liam): Who are you, lizard? (Ashor): I am Ashor, the earth lizard man of evil. (Liam): And I am Liam Gwynn, it's nice to meet you, Ashor. (Ashor): Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! Prepare to the fight, kid. (Liam): I accept your challenge, Ashor. End Scene Ashor and Liam went to another place. Ashor teleported Liam with himself out of Interspace. (Ashor): Welcome to the earth arena, you and I here, mano on mano, one on one, you must not ask help of anyone. (Liam): Right, without help of my friends. The field out of Interspace turns into an earth arena of Kha'rall. (Ashor): Gate Card, set! (Ashor throws a Gate Card out. The,Gate sets, and a orange flash of light takes over the field for just a moment.) Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Wilda stands.) Go, Subterra Wilda! Wilda roars as hard Bakugan. (Liam): Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! (Hawktor stands) Rise, Ventus Hawktor! Hawktor stands with his wings, then he flies in a battle stance. (Ashor): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Volcano Hammer! Wilda's hands emit earth and it comes together. Wilda releases the Volcano Hammer; striking Hawktor. (Wilda): Now I catch you, you are weak, Hawktor! (Hawktor): Oh no! It's not good. (Ashor): Gate card, open! (the gate reveals itself) Character: Wilda! Wilda's body erupts in orange flames and he roars in a strong tone. (Liam): Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Hawk Fang Sky Dance! Hawktor dodges the Volcano Hammer. He appears behind Wilda. Hawktor scratches Wilda with Hawk Fang Sky Dance. (Ashor): Ability, Activate (The Ability glows) Ground Detonator! Wilda roars as he releases Ground Detonator's orange energy. Ground Detonator hits Hawktor. (Wilda): Take this, little bird. (Hawktor): Argh!(Hawktor phases out) (Liam's BDDS): Life force: 40% End Scene (Ashor): Liam, you weak, surrender now, I am the powerful. (Liam): Gate card, set! (The Gate flashes green across the Field) Bakugan, brawl! Bakugan, stand. (Hawktor stands) Hawktor flies out of a green glow and roars. Wilda walks out of a cyclone of sand and screeches. (Ashor): This won't save you from ANYTHING! Ability Activate (The Ability glows) Volcano Hammer! Wilda's hands emit earth and it comes together. Wilda releases the Volcano Hammer; striking Hawktor again. (Liam): Ability, activate! (The Ability glows) Sky Fang Thunder Starion'!''' Hawktor's claws on his wings extend and he hits Wilda. Wilda pushes him off and throw him off. (Wilda): Gwa ha ha ha, is that all you got, punk? (Ashor): Not so fast, kid. Ability, Activate(The Ability glows) ''Quick Sand Hole! Wilda traps Hawktor with orange energy as he smash to the arena. He raises his arms and several punches, striking him. Wilda strikes him at the same time and knocking him down. (Hawktor): Ah!... I'm sorry... ...my fri... ...friend...(He phases out, he returns to Liam, defeated) (Liam's BDDS): Liam Life Force, zero. (Liam): You won... ...Ash... ...Ashor. Ahh! (Liam faints) (Ashor): Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! You are weak, Liam, you come with me now. Ashor kidnaps Liam, and goes to the unknown place where the unknown master of Kha'rall is there. Unfortunately Kha'rall and their army controlled all this Interspace for theirselves, when the army arrived. (Phantom): Ashor kidnapped the Liam, this is bad. (Ellie): What? My brother Liam, oh no! (Phantom): Sorry, girl. I cannot do anything to bring your brother Liam, Ashor won him. The End Category:Episodes Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:BMK Episodes